An Unknown Promise
by magisong
Summary: Just a short tale of Nozomu's thoughts.. insert in the secound book continuing after Mahiru find the teardrop in the middle of the night and starts glowing and nozomu comes to her rescue: MxN


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Crescent moon or any of it's characters

This story is in the secound book and continues after Mahiru find the teardrop in the middle of the night and starts glowing and Nozomu comes to her rescue.

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Mahiru's eyes where wide and shining and she looked like she was going to cry, _oh god please don't cry Mahiru, I hate seeing you sad like this. Especially if it's me making you sad._

I leant forwards and rested on her lap, holding her hand in mine."C'mon mahiru, don't get all sad and depressed like that."_ why did I have to go and open my stupid mouth _"Look, Im a tool too you know" _Please don't be mad at me_. "Besides, if you think about it, everyone in this world uses their own ability or someone else's..." I rambled, trying to comfort her. I looked up at Mahiru, the moonlight from her open window luminated her back, making a soft glow around her. _God, you're beautiful Mahiru. _

I stood up and Mahiru shifted onto her bed, I pulled the blanket up over her "It's late Mahiru, you should try and get some more sleep, I'll head back to my room now too."I smiled at her and she seemed marginally better. Mahiru looked so innocent, looking at me wide-eyed in her dolphin pajamas, impulsively I reached forward and curled my arm around her, pulling her towards me._ I want to make you feel better Mahiru, I want to make you happy..._

Don't worry sweetie, no matter what happens, I'll always be on your side" She smelt so nice, like peaches and the sea and rain.I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. "'kay?" _Oh Mahiru, your cheeks are all red, Is it really me doing that to you?_ "okay" she squeaked softly, She was so close to me...

And suddenly, I didn't care about the teardrops of the moon, I didn't care about the prophecy, I didn't care what everyone else thought. _Damn you Mitsuru, I don't care if Mahiru's supposed to end up with you. _

I flung my arms around her and hugged her tight, nuzzling into her hair. Mahiru stiffened in my arms, then relaxed and melted into me, her hands curled against my chest.The feeling rose overwhelmingly in me, my head was all dizzy."N-nozomu?"Mahiru whispered, I could feel the heat of her blush._ I've held her a million times before, so why is this...so different?_ I released her and cupped her face in my hands, looking into her bright clears eyes.

I closed my eyes, _Nozomu, you fool, you know why...you've been falling for her the whole time haven't you..._

_Why, why can't I be the one you want, Mahiru...why must you be involved in that stupid prophecy...why can't the first girl I've ever been serious about...feel..._

"Mahiru..." _Oh god "_Mahir..." _I love you, I love you so much... _

"Nozomu? W-what's wrong?" She was looking at me anxiously, just like her, caring about everything and everyone.

Suddenly I tilted her head up and kissed her. Electricity rushed all through me, I was so close to losing control and transforming, I could feel the balance tipping, my head was swimming around dizzily.

I pulled back and gasped.Mahiru looked at me, panting slightly, her fingers brushed her lips and she looked at me, eyes shining and round like the moon. _I love you Mahiru, even if we're not destined to be together...but...maybe..._

"Mahiru, promise me, if...10 years from now...you're still single..."_and not with that creep mitsuru _"You'll call me and give me and you a try again."

Mahiru blushed again and lowered her glance, but she smiled rubbed her cheek and said

"I promise."

_A princess' promise..._

～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～

And I swear, as I glanced out of the window beside my bed, unable to sleep,

_that the moon winked at me..._

～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～ ～

**Okay this is my fisrt story so Im kinda nervous about the reviews. Ive always thought Mahiru and Nozomu should end up together...:)**

**hope you liked it!**


End file.
